


Love

by doctoralanstatham (suewhite)



Category: U2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suewhite/pseuds/doctoralanstatham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Berlin, November 1990, during the Achtung Baby recording sessions. You get the sense that during this time Edge and Bono were very close, with each providing the other with comfort to deal with pressures such as the breaking down of Edge’s marriage and the stress and tension from in the studio. I’ve tried to show that in their relationship here, where they’ve tried to create their own world to escape temporarily from their troubles…perhaps in reality there was slightly less screwing but u catch my drift ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [likeamadonna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeamadonna/gifts), [spacemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey/gifts).



> ello i am officialtheedge of officialthebedge, fanfics galore in my memory banks

It was almost midnight when the knock sounded at the door. I rose from the armchair and replaced the book I had been pretending to read on my suitcase, grabbed the room key card, and crossed over to the door. A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth as I imagined him anxiously waiting outside in the dingy hotel corridor. Who else would be visiting at this time of night? I creaked open the door and there he was, hair unruly presumably from trying to sleep and his eyes wide and hopeful. Love…  

I sat him down on the bed and he watched me gather my blankets from the armchair before sitting down beside him. He gave me a small smile and I could already sense the tension begin to leave him. I reached up and tucked a dark strand of hair behind his ear. He smiled again and tilted his head so my hand was caressing his cheek. I kept it there for a moment before tracing along his jawline, lightly stroking down his throat to where his shirt was buttoned loosely. He hummed softly in contentment. I finally looked away from his eyes and began to work at the first button, my fingers suddenly impatient. He noticed my slight frustration and laughed, the anticipation in his voice almost tangible. He pushed my hands away and began to undo his shirt himself, smirking up at me through dark eyelashes. This was more like his old self. With a grin I took hold of his collar and pinned him down to the bed, my mouth following him until I could taste the skin of his neck. He moaned deep in the back of his throat and writhed under me, his entire body thrumming with energy. I straddled his hips and bit back a groan as I felt the heat and hardness of his groin against mine. He thrust his hips up against my weight and I held his wrists down against the sheets of the bed. His breath was coming in sharp pants and his head was tilted back, exposing his pale throat.

Desperate for the scent of him, I leaned in until his earring brushed my cheekbone and his hair tickled my nose. I kissed the freckles scattered across his cheek, kissed along his jaw, and finally reached the corner of his mouth, which was upturned in an impish smile. He turned his head to kiss me properly, mischief dancing in those eyes of his. His lips were soft against mine and I closed my eyes, determined to never forget the feeling of him. I took his bottom lip between my teeth and savoured the moan it elicited from him for a brief moment, then slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned again, long and drawn out like he couldn’t hear himself. He tasted incredible and I couldn’t get enough. I kissed him until he was gasping for breath, until we both couldn’t stop laughing giddily from sheer euphoria. I told him I loved him and the look on his face made me lean in again. Finally he broke away and stared at me in that intense way of his, eyes dark with arousal and his lips red and slightly swollen. Love…

                                                                                                                         ~

Later that night I held him close to me, the warmth from his body seeping into mine. I listened to his soft breathing with a dazed smile on my face and felt myself drifting off to sleep in a haze of blissful content. For the first time in weeks the numbing worry and tension that had long plagued me was gone, and I found myself thinking that maybe, just maybe, everything could turn out alright.


End file.
